


Cobra's and Hawks

by Idrinkbutdontknowthings (WordyWriterr)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, Bullying, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordyWriterr/pseuds/Idrinkbutdontknowthings
Summary: How Eli and Demetri were before Miguel came.





	Cobra's and Hawks

They were doing what they usually did. Watching movies at Eli's. Leaning their backs against his bead.Demetri had his arm around Eli. Eli was half learning against him. He was using Deme's hoody as a blanket, wrapping half of it around him. The other half still on Deme.

He always felt safe with Deme. Deme and his mom where the only people who use his name. The rest just called him Lip. They'd been friends since forever. When they started highschool their friendship just slowly became something more. Sharing bed at sleepovers and hugging led to kissing and making out. They never said it out loud but they were together. There wasn't anyone to tell so it didn't matter if they gave it a label. 

Deme felt Eli's hair move against his cheek. It was soon replaced by his lips. Eli kissed a line down to Demetri's neck. This was their game. Eli would distract Deme until he caved, then ask him what happened in the movie after. It was a fun game. Only downside was that it had taken hem two weeks to get true the star wars movies. When Eli said he hadn't seen them Demetri insisted they see them together. They were watching Harry Potter right now. Well, Deme was. Eli was teasing Demetri's neck. When Eli got his hands involved Deme couldn't take it anymore. 

"You win" he whispered against Eli's lips before kissing him. 

Deme Eli put his hand underneath Deme's shirt. Tracing his side as they kissed. Deme started getting hot. He tried getting his hoody of but couldn't in this position. He tried breaking the kiss but Eli kept chasing his lips. Deme got on top off Eli straddling him. 

"I like when you're on top." Eli whispered in his ear before sucking on his earlobe. Deme couldn't contain a moan. 

"I also like it when your vocal." Eli said. 

"I...i... need it off" Deme said between moans. 

"What off?" Eli asked 

"Everything." Deme panted. 

Eli stopped kissing and looked him in the eyes. Deme looked back at him and began blushing, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. 

"Are you sure." Eli asked. 

Deme took Eli's hand and placed it on his crotch as answer. Eli smiled at him an the squeezed. Deme never felt anything this good. He moaned so loud it was almost a scream. He pulled Eli's hand of immediately. Eli started chuckling. 

"If I knew you'd be so loud I would've done it earlier." Eli joked. 

"Just help me take this off." Deme said.

Deme started taking of his hoodie. Eli impatiently took it off him. They started making out again right after. Everytime Eli's hands brushed against Eli's crotch Deme let out a moan. Deme took off Eli's shirt. He had to take a second to admire Eli. His arms and chest were dusted with little freckles. 

"What." Eli ask uncertain. 

"Your beautiful." Deme answered. 

Deme pushed Eli to the ground. He attacked Eli's chest hungrily. Now Eli was the one being loud. Demetri started grinding into Eli. They moaned into their kiss. This was usually the point where they stopped. They were both to worked up to stop.  
Eli started grinding back. With one hand he was clawing at Deme's side. His other hand intertwined with Deme's hair. He needed more. His hand traveled lowered he stopped at Demes hip. Palms on Deme's hip fingers playing with the elastic of his boxers. 

"This ok?" Eli asked. 

"Yeahh." Deme whispered. 

Eli moved his hand to Deme's ass. He felt denis glutes flex with every thrust. He moved his hand underneath his boxers. He felt the smooth skin turn to steel with every thrust. 

"if your going there I'm going here" Deme said while placing his hand on Eli's crotch.

Deme looked at him. He was waiting for the go ahead. They'd never gone this far. Eli just smiled and squeezed Deme's butt. Deme started rubbing Eli true his jeans. Deme moved to get a better angle. Eli groaned at the lack of contact. Deme moved his legs on either side of Eli's tigh. Then opened Eli's pants. He looked Eli straight in eyes as he slowly inched his hand into Eli's boxers. 

"Please... Dem... Please." Eli panted. 

Eli was wild with ecstasy. His face was flushed. His lips red and puffy. Panting while he looked at Deme.  
Deme got to Eli's pubes and started rubbing circles. 

"D...em...i." Eli panted not even getting the pleas out. 

Deme loved taking him apart like this. Eli was now squeezing his butt so hard had he was sure to leave a mark. He stopped teasing and grabbed Eli's shaft. Eli's surprise showed on his face as he let out a moan. 

"Eli is that you honey?" Eli's mom yelled. 

The two out their clothes back on at record breaking speed. Eli just got settled in the bed when his mom walked in. 

"Hi, honey. How was school? Hi Deme." Eli's mom said. 

"School was fine mom" Eli answered still a little flustered. 

"Demetri?" Eli's mom asked not believing her son's answer. 

"Nothing happens at school today." Deme answered. 

"Oke. I'll leave you to to your film then." Eli's mom said. 

When Eli's mom left Demetri sat down on the bed. 

"I didn't even hear her come in." Deme whispered. 

"Yeah, that was close" Eli said. 

Deme left soon after. Eli just watched the rest of the movie. His mom announced that she was going grocery shopping soon after. If Deme had stayed they could have finished what they started. At least he finished one movie in the record time of one day. He put on the second movie, might as well get a head start.  
When Deme got home he was still thinking about what happened at Eli's. He was ready to go all the way today. They hadn't even planned it. They just did it. Fuck. He needed to plan.


End file.
